Drunken to Love You
30 |timeslot = Sunday 22:00 CST |runtime = 45 minutes |network = TTV |previous = Fated to Love You |next = N/A }} Drunken to Love You (Traditional Chinese: 醉後決定愛上你; Simplified Chinese: 醉后决定爱上你; Zui Hou Jue Ding Ai Shang Ni; Love You While We Were Drunk), is a 2011 Taiwanese drama starring Joseph Chang, Rainie Yang, Kingone Wang, Ann Hsu, Alien Huang and Tom Price. It is the second installment of the Fated to Love You trilogy. It started filming in January 2011 and wrapped on 30 April. It was first broadcast in Taiwan on free-to-air Taiwan Television (TTV) from 17 April 2011,every Sunday at 22:00 and cable TV SET Metro from 23 April 2011, every Saturday at 21:00. Love You was nominated for four awards at the 46th Golden Bell Awards, including Best Actor for Joseph Chang, Best Director in a Television Series for Chen Ming-chang and Best Television Series. Synopsis Two couples. Two marriage proposals. Two rejections. One marriage?! It was not the kind of day that either Song Jie Xiu (Joseph Chang) or Lin Xiao Ru (Rainie Yang) could have imagined. Jie Xiu is an interior designer who proposed to his girlfriend, actress and model Tang Ai Wei (Tiffany Hsu). On the same day, Xiao Ru, who works as the head waitress of the Farglory Hotel restaurant, also demanded that her boyfriend, airline pilot Ren Yi Xiang (Kingone Wang), marry her. Both proposals ended badly. To wallow in their respective sorrows, Jie Xiu and Xiao Ru are strangers who ended up in the same place with the same objective: to get really, really drunk. The drunker they got, the friendlier the two strangers became toward each other. By the end of the long night of drinking, Jie Xiu and Xiao Ru woke up to realize that they had married each other! Could it be a terrible mistake or the best thing that could have happened to them?https://www.viki.com/tv/35626c-drunken-to-love-you Cast Main Characters= *Rainie Yang as Lin Xiao Ru *Joseph Chang as Song Jie Xiu *Tiffany Hsu as Tang Ai Wei *Alien Huang as Geng Shuo Huai |-| Supporting Characters= *Kingone Wang as Ren Yi Xiang *Bright Pu as Jack *Shen Meng Sheng as Zhuang Wu Xiong *Luo Bei An as Long Ge *Tom Price as Xiang Ting Wei *Jessica Song as Shen Hui Qin *Novia Lin as QQ *Zhi Jie Di as Tony *Mei Xiu Lin as A Sang *Renzo Liu as Li Da Fu *Xin Ling Zhong as Cai Meng Jun *Wang Chuan as Cai Mei Ling *Mountain Kao as Hiroko *Joanne Deng as Guan Pei Shan / "Peggy" *Ye Min Zhi as a resort manager *Julianne Chu as Yin Fu |-| Guest Roles= *Jia Le Yan as Director Zhou *Stephanie Chang as a host *Jack Na as a doctor *Esther Huang as Xiao Xun *Jean Guo as a host *Ti Men Kan as Mu Ka Fu Soundtrack Main Article: Drunken to Love You OST Episodes Rival dramas on air at the same time: *CTV (中視): Sunny Happiness (幸福最晴天) / Love Keeps Going (美樂。加油) *CTS (華視): They Are Flying (飛行少年) *FTV (民視): Together for Love (愛讓我們在一起) / Hayate the Combat Butler (旋風管家) International broadcast *Singapore – Starhub TV E City, premiered on June 26, 2011, Sundays at 20:00 *Singapore (Free to air) – MediaCorp Channel U, premiered on June 4, 2012, Monday–Friday at 22:00 *Japan – DATV, September 12, 2011 – April 9, 2012 Monday at 11:00 pm *Philippines – GMA Network, (November 28, 2011 – February 17, 2012) Monday–Friday at 5:00pm *South Korea – KBS1, March 31, 2012 Saturday at 23:30pm–0:05am *Vietnam - VTV6, October 6, 2012 Monday-Sunday at 10:10pm *Indonesia – B Channel, October 14, 2013 Monday–Friday at 11.30 am–00.30 pm Awards and nominations Trivia Gallery Drunken to Love You.png|Official Poster References Category:TWDrama Category:TWDrama2011 Category:TTV Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Drunken to Love You